I'm Into You Baby
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU: A new girl comes to the school that Jane and Maura goes to. Jane and Maura have a relationship where they act like a couple but aren't together. What happens when this new girl tries to get with Jane? And dealing with Joey Grant. Jane/OC RIZZLES
1. Chapter 1: After Winter Break

_**I'm Into You Baby**_

_**Summary: AU- A new girl comes to the school that Jane and Maura goes to. Jane and Maura have a relationship where they act like a couple but aren't together. What happens when this new girl tries to get with Jane? And dealing with Joey Grant. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Rizzoli and Isles... i write these fics for fun**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: After Winter Break<strong>_

Jane was happy to be going back to school, Winter break hadn't been the best time for her. She had to go three weeks without seeing Maura, Jane was really tired of only seeing her brothers and Joey Grant who her mother Angela wanted to set her up with. Jane's parents had split up when she was just getting out of middle school. The next three years had been hard, and now Angela was dating an old college friend Vincent Korsak and had been for a couple of months. Now Jane was opening her locker when her friend instantly wrapped her arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"If this isn't Maura, you should really get off of me," Jane teased, turning around, looking at Maura with a smile.

"I've missed you Janie," Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"So how've you been without me?"

"Kind of miserable."

"Kind of?"

"I was having fun with my mother and her people for once."

"Well I'm glad you're back, I missed you," Jane kissed her lips softly.

"I'm glad you did, I should leave more often if I get greetings like this. So how are things with you and your family."

"Normal, I'm growing on Korsak, but it's still weird not having Pop here for the holidays."

"I'm sorry about that Jane," Maura caressed her cheek.

"Oh and my Ma is so persistent, when will she understand that I will not date Joey Grant."

"Maybe when you tell her that you aren't interested."

"Oh I told her that, but she just won't give it up. And you know the bad thing... Joey is being transferred to this school."

"Oh, this is sure going to be interesting."

"Yeah, you said it Maur," Jane kissed Maura's cheek. "Well we should get to class, don't want to be late for Chemistry," Jane closed her locker, and grabbed Maura's arm as they headed for their class.

"Oh great, just what I want," Jane hids behind Maura.

"What Jane? Is that Joey?" Maura asked nodding towards the guy with a couple of girls around him.

"Yeah, sure is," Jane rolled her eyes.

"Well I must admit his facial structure and height does make him very much attractive."

"Oh come on Maur, everyone thinks he's hot, can you try not to hit on him... it'll make me very uncomfortable."

"Key word is try," Maura winks.

Joey looks up and smiles, walking passed the girls and up to Jane.

"Hey Rizzoli, how are you my dear?"

"Oh Lord," Jane frowned.

"Is she okay?" Joey spoke to Maura and Maura shrugged.

"She will be, I'm Maura by the way," she smiled and he smirked, shaking his hand. "You got a very firm grip Mr. Grant," she flirts, and Jane sighed.

"Thanks, and please just call me Joey. So you and Janie are friends?"

"For about two years now."

"I knew Janie since we were five... pretty intense relationship we had."

"You called me frog face," Jane crossed her arms.

"But now you got that attractive stance going on, I like it."

"Flattered, now excuse us, it's time me and Maura here go sit down in our seats."

"Alright Janie, but we should really talk about something later, somewhere more private, okay?"

"In your dreams Joey," Jane grabbed Maura by the arm and took her to the desks the sat at. Joey got assigned a seat right behind Jane.

When they got started in their classwork, Joey passed Jane a note.

_Look whatever I did to upset you I apologize... I really thought we had fun these past three Sundays. But I really want to talk to you._

Jane sighed and wrote back, _You didnt do anything wrong, but yes we may have kissed, but I don't want to think about it right now._

_What was I actually that bad?_

_No, but you know how I feel about Maura._

_Yes, unfortunately, I'm glad you're happy even if it's with another woman, but it's weird._

_Me and Maura aren't actually dating, but yes we really should talk about this in private._

_Okay, meet up with me at lunch outside, okay?_

_Alright Joey but no funny business._

_You know I Never do that :)_

Jane just shook her head and got back to work, talking to Maura. The rest of the class Joey's and Jane's minds were mainly on each other and how the talk will work out. Both really hoping that whatever happened it would at least end well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so how was that sooo many questions needing to be answer how will the conversation go with Jane and Joey... and when does the new girl appear... so much to cover in this story and all aspects will once the REVIEWS come rolling in so leave ur thoughts please... that'll be very kind of u guys<em>**


	2. Chapter 2: New Romance Bond

_thanks soo much for the reviews... in this story im going to post at no certain time... if i finish a chapter and want to post it I will, but otherwise you'll hafta wait some... and as i said before we have ALOT to cover in this story so dont randomly stop reading every chapter is important_

_**Chapter 2: New Romance Bond**_

The bell had finally dismissed Jane's class for lunch time. Jane told Maura to carry on without her she had to talk to somebody. Jane waited in front of the cafeteria, leaning against the wall.

"There you are Rizzoli," Joey Grant walked over smiling. "And how are you now?"

"Pretty good Joey, so where should we start?"

He held out his hand and grabbed hers, "Well first we have to go somewhere private," he walked her to the end of the hall and leaned against the wall corner. "Okay, so what exactly is going on with you and Maura?"

"Pretty much the same it has been since we started just messing around, kissing whenever, and flirting, I like me and her's relationship, but I know we promised we should just be friends, and I really don't know if I want that or more."

"You're very cute when your confused," Joey smirked. "But I really don't know how to help you with this."

"I just want to be close friends, I only been with a woman once, and that was the biggest mistake of my life, I don't want the same to happen between me and Maura, I need to get rid of these feelings, but I have absolutely no idea how."

Joe sighed, and tucked Jane's hair behind her ear, and then shrugged.

"Is that what you really want?" Joey asked, crossing his arms.

"I just want to be happy with someone who's not my best friend," Jane ran a hand through her hair and sighed deeply. "I don't want anything to be different around Maura."

"And nothing has to change, if you don't want her to know about your feelings for her that'll probably be better, well for your guy's friendship."

"Since when have you been so sweet Joe?" Jane smiled lightly.

"Somethings take practice," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I like you Jane Rizzoli, I'm probably the only one who won't get jealous of your relationship with Maura."

Jane threw her arms around Joey, and brushed her lips against his. He captures her lips and presses her up against the wall.

"Do you really want this... to be with me?" he asked as he leaned his head against hers.

She nodded slowly and Joey smiled.

"Good," he winked and kissed her softly again. "I have a feeling that your mother will be thrilled."

"She freaking loves you Joey. All these years I spent hating you, and turns out you are a great guy, sorry I never gave you a chance."

"Well," he smiled, kissing her cheek. "You're giving me now, and I couldn't be any happier Janie."

"Oh and Joey, don't call me Janie," Jane turned serious.

"Whatever you say Janie," Joey smirked and kissed her once more.

Jane shook her head and smiled, "You're going to get it one of these days, Grant."

"Yeah, sure, I'll believe that when I see it Rizzoli," he kissed her cheek and then grabbed her hand and they went to the cafeteria.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day flew by, Maura had to go home early and Jane was outside waiting for Angela to come pick her up.

"Hey Janie," Joey shouts, only to have Jane turn around and smiled. "Your Ma isn't coming to pick you up."

"What do you mean?"

"I told her that I was going to drop you off, I have a car remember."

"Yeah how could I forget, this whole summer you were trying to get me in your car," Jane shook her head.

"Come on let's get you home," he walked her to his car and let her inside before he got himself in.

He turned on the car and noticed Jane watching, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Jane shook her head.

"I'm not going to try anything on you Jane, I'm trying to prove to you that I can be a very sweet and gentle guy."

"Well don't try too hard to impress me," Jane grabbed his face and pulled his mouth down onto hers.

"This is going to be a very interesting relationship isn't it?" Joey smiled.

"You have no idea, now take me home."

"I like when you are demanding."

"Well you are going to love it when I get through with you then."

"Oh Janie, you know you are a softie on the inside."

"If you say so," Jane rolled her eyes.

Joey smiled and then finally got the car moving. The whole drive to Jane's house, his free hand was laying on her thigh and rubbing up and down it softly.

When he pulled up into Jane's driveway he looked up at her.

"Are you sure you want this.. I don't think we should if you aren't comfortable."

"Stop your worrying," Jane patted his hand. "Now take me inside."

"You sure you want me to, I may not ever be able to leave, you know how your mother is."

"Are you scared of Ma?" Jane smirked.

"No, I'm not."

"Well I think you are Joe," Jane winked, and Joey shut off his car.

"I'll prove to you that I'm not."

"Oh okay," Jane laughed as she got out the car.

"God I love this woman," Joey told himself, as he got out the car to catch up with Jane. "Hey Janie, you can't go in without me now," he kissed her softly.

"Keep it up Joe, or I'm going to get my brothers on you."

"They are believe it or not worse than your mother."

"Can't disagree with you there," she smiled and squeezed him tight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so how was that and yes... there is going to be quite alot of JoeyJane stuff going on at the beginnning of this chaspter but i promise it's all worth it. you gus did a good job at REVIEWING so please keep it up... and u guys should get an update later tonight**_


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

_as I promised another update for tonight... told you i was gonna update whenever i was ready... so here it is... ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 3: Finding Out**_

When Jane entered the house she was immediately greeted by her 15 year old brother Frankie.

"Hey Janie, and Joey Grant, what are you doing here?"

"Being a good boyfriend for your sister."

"Woah I thought she hated you," Frankie smirked.

"Oh don't worry she did, but finally she has given me a chance."

"You can do her good now."

"Shut up Frankie!" Jane groaned.

"Be polite to your brother Janie," Angela walked in, looking up at her daughter. "Joey Grant, what are you doing here?"

"Please Ma don't embarrass me," Jane grunted.

"Why would I embarrass you?" Angela asked.

"Because she's dating Joey," Frankie spoke up.

"Damn it Frankie," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Language Janie, and what happened to I'm not interested in him. I swear teenage girls these days don't know what they want, especially my Janie, be careful of that now Mr. Grant."

"Oh I promise I'll keep her from changing her mind."

"You'll do her good, now Frankie, come help me with dinner."

"Okay Ma," Frankie sighed and followed Angela into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that Joey? You'll keep me from changing my mind, damn you're such a fuckin' suck up. Now I remember why I hated your guts."

"I'm sorry Janie," he wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her softly. "I'll try to be less of a suck up."

"Yeah, try is the word," Jane rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to screw up this relationship Janie, I wanted this for the longest time," his hand caressed her cheek.

"Well then as long as you keep up this romantic stuff, you'll actually have a chance."

"Glad to hear it," Joey smiled, kissing softly right below Jane's ear.

"What the hell is this?" Tommy Rizzoli asked, as he walked through the front door.

"Tommy, be quiet okay, if you have a problem about this I will tell Ma about how many women you slept with."

"You wouldn't dare Janie, you aren't that mean."

"You're right I'm not but if you ever get a girl pregnant, I'm going to tell Ma."

"I use protection Janie, I'm not stupid, and if I get a girl pregnant I am capable of telling Ma myself, plus I don't want to be a father with a woman I don't even love."

"Why did you have to turn out and be a player?" Jane frowned. "Anyways Ma is in the kitchen."

"Okay," Tommy nodded and went into the kitchen.

"That boy I swear has a different girl every other day," Jane shook her head. "I try to be a good sister."

"You are a good sister, okay? Don't allow yourself to think otherwise," he smiled. "Just because one of your brothers didn't turn out like you other Rizzoli's doesn't make you that bad. At least you have siblings."

"You can take mine whenever you want," Jane smiled, and Joey lowered his mouth on Jane's.

"I rather just have you," he admits as he presses her up against a wall.

"I bet you do," Jane teased as she kissed down his neck.

"Always a fiesty one Janie."

"Just shut up Joey, you're ruining the moment."

"Sorry, I'll make it up to you," he winked and nipped at her collarbone.

"Joey," Jane moans softly.

"You like that don't you," he smirked when she nodded. "Good," he replied sucking on her bottom lip.

Jane's cell phone rang, "Damn it."

"Answer it later," he whispered in her ear as she pulled the phone out of her pocket.

"It's Maura," Jane pulled away. "Sorry, but this might be important."

Jane answered her phone, "Hey Maura, what's up?"

_"So where were you during lunch?"_

"I had to talk to someone, I told you that."

_"Was it with Joey?"_

"What if it was Maura?"

_"I thought you didn't like him."_

"I didn't, I swear, but something has changed and I don't know what it is."

_"So does that mean you two are dating?"_

Jane sighed, "Yeah we are, sorry I didn't actually tell you, it was just complicated. We're still friends right?"

_"Of course we are Janie, how could I not be? You are my best friend, but it does suck that you got to him first."_

"Did Maura Isles just say suck?" Jane laughed. "There are other good looking guys that go to our school you know."

_"I know, but what if I rather have someone else."_

"Oh Maura, did you want to date me?"

_"No Janie, I just want to be close friends with you, I swear."_

"Well if you want to be with a girl I won't stop you."

_"Actually it's not a girl I want to be with... actually I don't want to tell you, I don't want you getting mad."_

"I won't get mad Maura, who do you like?"

_"I like your brother."_

"No Maura, just no, he's a player and he just sleeps with girls and never talks to them ever again."

_"Wait Jane, I don't want to date Tommy, I know how he is with women."_

"Oh, well how long have you liked Frankie then?" Jane asked softly.

_"Um... I don't know how long, but it was the beginning of this school year, somewhere."_

"Well Frankie is a great guy, and he knows how to act around women. And actually I think he likes you too, well because he told me. But he wanted to tell you himself, but thought you would let him down."

_"So if I want Frankie, you'd let me have him?"_

"Well I wouldn't just hand him over to you," Jane teased. "But you should just come over and tell him how you feel, especially since you know he won't deny you. It would make him so happy Maura."

_"So you wouldn't mind me dating your brother?"_

"It's Frankie, if it was Tommy you liked I'd have to hurt you. So come over, okay, my brother isn't in the best place right now, you'd be doing him and me a huge favor."

_"Okay, I'll be over in an hour, you're an amazing friend and Frankie should be lucky to have you as a sister."_

"Thanks Maura, see you soon," Jane stated and then hung up.

"So Maura likes Frankie? Are you actually glad she does?"

"It helped get over my feelings for her, and if I'm happy she deserves to be too, right."

"Right," Joey nodded and gave his girlfriend another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay so yeah how was that... told you this story has lot to go through and man many more chapters to come and if you want more story i gotta get more REVIEWS so review and make me proud readers all comments welcomed<em>**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Banter

_okay thanks for the reviews here's more coming up and everything that happens it this story will eventually end up Rizzles... thanks for everyone who is still reading and giving this story a chance... _

_**Chapter 4: Family Banter**_

After dinner the teenagers Tommy, Joey and Jane were watching the Monday night football game between the New England Patriots and the Buffalo Bills.

"So you guys actually watch football, I thought the only sport you guys watched was baseball with the Red Sox?" Joey asked.

"Of course," Tommy smiles. "We always go for the Patriots."

"I just like watching football, I'm a complete Red Sox fan, but if the Patriots do play football, we Rizzoli's always go for them," Jane told her boyfriend.

"What the hell is Frankie and Maura taking so long to come back inside?" Tommy asked seconds later.

"Oh stop being nosy Tommy."

"Are you actually going to let Maura date your brother?" Tommy shook his head. "And here I thought you liked her, always making out at your sleepovers."

"That was a while ago Tommy, I didn't know what I wanted."

"Then why'd she pick Frankie over me?"

"Tommy, you are a player, Maura doesn't want that."

"Oh, but she'll fuck you before winter break."

Jane slapped Tommy in the back of his head.

"Shut the hell up," Jane grunted, turning to Joey. "Sorry I never told you that, but it was only one time, and we never did go all the way, because Maura felt uncomfortable."

"Look Jane, it's okay you didn't tell me, somethings are meant to be kept as secrets."

"Thanks for understanding," Jane kissed him softly. "I'm going to see what's taking them so long," Jane got off of the couch and headed to the front door, and there appeared Korsak.

"Hey Janie," Korsak kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't go out there if I were you. Where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen, she's quite upset that you missed dinner, that's the fifth time since this new year started."

"I know I have, but it was for a good reason."

"You better hope so," Jane shook her head. Korsak looked at Jane.

"I love your mother a lot, okay? Don't think otherwise."

"I won't... for now," Jane told him and he nodded heading for the kitchen. Jane sighed and went outside, and saw her best friend and brother making out on the porch swing.

"Oh, so this is what's taking you guys so long," Jane smirked as she saw them both pull back almost immediately.

"Oh, hey Janie," Frankie smiled, fixing his hair.

"So glad I set you guys up..." Jane rolled her eyes.

"This was your idea," Frankie asked his sister seriously and Jane nodded.

Frankie got off of the swing and gave his sister a hug.

"You are the greatest sister I could have ever asked for," he kissed Jane's cheek.

"Hey, hey save your kisses for your girlfriend, I don't want your germs," Jane teased, slapping his arm playfully.

"You are so full of it Janie," Frankie laughed. "Thanks for giving me and Maura a chance, I won't let you down."

"I hope not."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the kitchen Korsak was helping Angela put the dishes away, and they did it without talking.

"Look, I'm sorry I missed dinner, I was just really busy tonight."

Angela just nodded without looking at him, "With work, or were you with another woman?"

Korsak took her hand, "Of course there isn't someone else, I love you Angela, and would never do that to you. ou are the greatest thing that has happened in the longest time, I don't even look at women like that anymore, I only have eyes for you," he kissed her hand.

Angela nodded and wiped her wet eyes, "I'm sorry, I just don't want the same thing to happen like it did for me and Frank. The last couple of months of our marriage, he was always out and came home after midnight when the kids were sleeping, it was like they didn't have a father anymore. And when we got divorced we all got our hearts broken. I don't want my kids to hurt anymore."

"And they won't Angela, I love you and wouldn't dare do anything to hurt you or the kids, you guys are my family now, and I want it to stay that way," Korsak hugged Angela and kissed the top of her head. "I'll try my best not to be late anymore, I love you, and don't want anything bad to happen between us."

Angela nodded and kissed his cheek, "You are a good man Korsak, and I actually made tonight's dinner for a reason."

"What was the reason?" Korsak asked, caressing her cheek.

"I've wanted this for a while now, and even talked to my kids about it, they all said it was a step in the right direction."

"What is that?" Korsak asked, almost too softly.

"Will you move in here... with us?" Angela asked, shaking slightly waiting for a reply.

"I would be honored to Angela," Korsak replied and kissed her softly.

"You do not know how happy I am to hear that."

"Oh I think I have a pretty good idea," he smiled and kissed her again.

"About time you two," Tommy smirked as he entered the kitchen.

"Where's your sister and Frankie?" Korsak asked.

"Oh trust me you don't want to know, Jane has Joey half naked on the couch," Tommy smirked.

"Jane Rizzoli!"

Jane came in a few seconds later, "What Ma?"

"Why is Joey half naked on the couch?"

"Nobody is half naked Ma, we aren't even kissing, but you might want to talk to Frankie he won't stop kissing Maura, talk about vomit," Jane made a fake gagging noise.

"Come on, it's your fault really, you set them up with each other and that's what you get."

"Yeah, yeah I know smart ass," Jane shook her head.

"I think you are jealous Jane Rizzoli, that his lips are all over your secret lover."

"Secret lover?" Angela asked, looking at her daughter.

"Yeah, what you don't know, every sleepover they usually make out."

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill you Tommy!" Jane yelled at her brother.

"Language Janie," Angela warned her daughter.

Jane looked at her mother, "Oh well I think you'd be glad to know Ma, that every other day when Tommy goes to the 'library'..."

"Jane, don't you dare."

"Oh you told my secret I'm telling yours," she told her brother. "He's usually having sex with girls, a different one everytime."

"What?" Angela turned to her youngest son.

"You ruin my life, I hope you know that Janie," Tommy grunted, and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you want to move in with us?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so what do you think? Korsak moving in with the Rizzoli's with sibling drama, how will that change things and the new girl will make an appearance in one of the 2 next chapters... so be prepared... more to come as soon as i feel like writing and posting more our REVIEWs will inspire me so write some Reviews will ya ;) i'll love whoever does<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5: The New Girl

_omg i feel loved as the reviews come pouring in they inspire me, hopefully you dont mind me updating this story so fast... lol but the more i post the less time u hafta wait for the Rizzles... you got a sweet little Rizzles moment in here though ENJOY_

_**Chapter 5: The New Girl**_

The rest of the week was tense for Tommy and Jane, neither was talking to the other since the incident on Monday night. It was now Friday, and Jane wasn't for talking to anybody.

Ever since Maura has starting dating Frankie, Jane felt distance growing between her and her best friend.

She was in chemistry doing her work when the class room door opened, and there appeared a girl with long black hair, and baby blue eyes.

_Wow does she look beautiful_, Jane thought to herself.

The girl went up to the teacher's desk.

"Class welcome our new student Stella Sanibel," the teacher spoke up. "She is from New York City and will be in our class the rest of the year. Jane Rizzoli, would you raise your hand."

Jane did as she was told and the teacher told Stella to sit down to the desk on the left of her.

Stella nodded and walked over to the desk, sitting down she threw Jane a smile.

"I heard about you Jane Rizzoli, I didn't expect you to look this nice."

"Well whoever told you otherwise, you better not let me find out," Jane winked.

Maura looked over at the two girls talking, and then turned around to look and Joey who just shrugged.

"So you're from New York City? Don't tell me you are a Yankee fan."

"Oh no, I'm not a big fan of baseball, but if I had to pick I'd rather root for the Mets."

"Okay so now I'm curious who do you know in New York who knows me?"

Stella smiled, "Her name is Katelyn Miller."

"Oh, yeah that was my only girlfriend, we didn't think long distance relationships would work so we ended it. What was your relationship with her?"

"We dated for quite some time, she always compared my relationship to yours. But then when I told her I had to move she dumped me."

"She does get possessive after a little while."

"Oh I noticed, you see I was best friends with my ex... a guy. Katelyn was the first girl I dated too. She was always there when I was with him, she claimed she wanted to check up on me."

"Sorry, if I knew you back then I would have warned you."

Stella smiled, "Don't worry about it, it just made me realize that it'd probably be best if I didn't date another girl."

"I learned the same thing," Jane smiled. They carried on light conversation until the end of class. "Where is our next class, I'll show you where it's at."

"Actually earlier someone showed me where all my classes were at, my next class is geometry."

"So is mine," Jane smiled, "Guess we can walk there together."

"Jane, aren't you forgetting something?" Joey asked.

"Oh yeah," Jane nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yeah, sure," Joey shook his head and walked away.

"I wonder what's wrong with him, come on Maur, let's get to class," Jane pulled her friend's arm and the three walked to geometry. Stella had to sit in the back and Jane was sitting next to Maura.

"Stella seems like a real great girl, doesn't she?" Jane nudged Maura.

"Yeah she does," Maura nodded with a frown.

"Hey Maura, what's been bothering you today?"

"Nothing has been bothering me Jane, but you might want to talk to Joey."

"Why?"

"Well me and him got into talking and he says you've been distant with him lately, and I'm getting worried about your relationship with me as well."

"My relationship with you is fine Maur, you'll always be my best friend. Plus why are you worried about me when you got Frankie to fool around with."

"Me and Frankie do not fool around Jane, he cares about my feelings and recently I felt like you've been caring for me less."

"Hey Maura, I care for you more than you know okay? I know I said you guys could date, but it's weird seeing you with him."

"Are you jealous Jane?"

"I don't get jealous Maur, and you know that I have a boyfriend, so why should I be jealous?"

Maura just shrugged, "But if you don't start acting like a girlfriend soon he told me to tell you that he's going to end things with you."

"And he couldn't tell me this himself because?"

Maura shrugged again, "I didn't ask questions, just talk to him during lunch maybe it'll make things better."

"Thanks for telling me Maura, and sorry if I've been acting all weird lately, must just be that time of the month."

"I never liked you during those times," Maura smirked.

"We're still friends forever right?" Jane asked softly, and Maura nodded rubbing her friend's arm.

"Of course Jane, forever," Maura smiled and kissed Jane's cheek.

"If you are going to be kissing my brother don't put your lips on me," Jane laughed.

"I'll keep that in mind," Maura winked and Jane shook her head.

"I'm sure glad I have a friend like you."

"Me too, now let's start doing our work now."

"Hey I'm not Frankie, you don't have to boss people around."

"I don't boss people around."

"Yeah you do Maura, in a soft kinda way, but it's okay I still love ya anyways."

"Love you too Janie," Maura smirked.

_Was Jane just flirting with me?_ Maura thought to herself.

At the same time Jane was thinking, _Oh God, please don't tell me I'm falling in love with Maura... again. I seriously thought I was over her. I'm not going to tell her that though, _Jane decided shaking her head. _I just have to hide my feelings that's all. How hard should it be?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yup jane is confused already, but what are the steps to her admitting to Maura how she feels about her... she has a long way to go... and if you want to read more write REVIEWS i love kind words helps my muse write lovin' u guys right now<em>**


	6. Chapter 6: It's Really Over

_OH SOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ever since the weekend ended i got busy sorry for the delay and enjoy this chapter_

_**Chapter 6: It's Really Over**_

It was finally lunch time Jane let Stella sit at the table where her and Maura usually sat at.

Jane was sitting with Stella as Maura was in line behind Joey waiting to get lunch.

"Hey Jane, don't be so nervous, I think you and Joey are going to be fine."

"Thanks Stella, he is a really great guy and I really don't want to screw things up."

"Why would you screw things up?" Stella asked clearly confused.

"It's very complicated... I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay," Stella nodded. "But whatever you need I'll be there for you."

"Thanks," Jane smiled Stella lifted her mood up a little.

About two minutes later Maura and Joey came to the table.

"Janie, I have to talk to you after I get done eating," Joey told his girlfriend without looking directly at her.

"Oh I already know," Jane gave him a smug smile.

"Maura," Joey grunted. "I can't tell you anything."

"Hey you can't talk to my friend like that Grant."

"Of course you would defend her, just like always."

"And is that supposed to mean?"

"You guys aren't even dating and you can't get your mind off of her, stop playing hero with your girlfriend. Ever since she started dating your brother you have been some completely different woman, and here I was thinking I could fall in love you with. I don't need this right now, I'm done with this Jane," Joey pushed himself away from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Jane looked at both her friends and sighed, "I gotta go," Jane got up from the table and rushed off to go get Joey.

"Why are you so damn obsessive, yeah we're dating but that doesn't give you the right..."

"Right to what Jane, I know you are still in love with her, what am I to you just an experiment to see if you rather be with a guy or a girl?"

"You are not an experiment Joe, I care about you, but I can care about my friends more than you every once in a while, okay?"

"You should still care for your boyfriend more you know, and not treat him like dirt."

"You're the one treating me like dirt. Now I know why I hated our guts as a kid, I swear you piss me off on new levels now, I can't deal with this. I can't go out with you anymore if you are going to act like a jerk. I can't believe I even considered trying a relationship with you. Have fun being alone Grant," Jane finished and turned around to walk away.

"You were always a bitch you know that," Joey shouted at her, Jane turned quickly and pressed him against the wall.

"What did you call me?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"God I can't believe I even liked you, I knew we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Just go make out with your girlfriend Janie."

"Oh shut up Joey, I do not need you bad mouthing Maura okay, she's too good for that," Jane shook her head and went back in the cafeteria.

"Well I guess it's safe to say that I'm no longer in a relationship," Jane ran a hand through her hair.

"Are you going to be okay Janie?" Maura asked, grasping one of Jane's hands and placing a kiss on it.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine, I knew I shouldn't have tried a relationship with him, but now I know Ma won't be so thrilled."

"Do you want me to be there when you tell her?"

"No Maura, you don't have to be, but you can still come over and be with Frankie if you want."

"Actually I can use a day to do other things, I have a lot of stuff to do, and your brother is a very good distraction. Just tell him I'm sorry I couldn't come over."

"Okay first off, I know my brother is a distraction to you, everytime you guys are on the couch it's like I don't even exist."

"Sorry about that," Maura smiled feeling her cheeks heat up.

Jane nodded, patting her friend's hand, "It's okay, just don't let me find you guys half naked on the couch ever."

"I wouldn't do that... well in your house."

"Great just what I need an image of you and Frankie," Jane shook her head. "A visual I don't really want."

"Well you will never have to visualize anything," Maura smirked and Stella laughed.

"You guys are great."

"Oh thanks Stella, I almost forgot you were here."

"That's okay I understand, it wouldn't be the first time."

"I freakin' love you Stella," Jane smiled. "You know as a new girl," Jane winked.

"I bet you do," Stella teased and then winked in Maura's direction.

"So weird, anyways I have to use the bathroom," Jane got up from the table, and walked away.

Maura instantly smiled at Stella.

"What's with the goofy smile Maura?" Stella asked, kind of knowing where this was headed.

"You have a thing for my best friend, don't you?"

Stella felt her cheeks growing warm, "She's okay, and cute."

"Oh my... you are actually crushing on Jane Rizzoli."

"Wouldn't you be, if she wasn't your best friend?"

"I shall not answer that question, until you answer mine. I know we've only known you for a day, but I can tell the way you look at her."

"Okay Maura, but this stays between me and you."

"Okay," Maura smiled.

"I want her so bad," Stella covered her eyes with her hands.

Maura patted Stella's arm, "Oh it'll be okay, but don't tell her right now, just wait a while, she did just break up with her boyfriend."

"When I like someone who just broke up with someone I usually wait for two months to go by."

"I sense a but in that statement."

"But I haven't liked anyone so quickly before, I'm screwed aren't I?"

"You aren't screwed Stella, just wait until the time is right to tell her."

"I will, well she's coming back, remember this conversation stays between us."

"Of course Stella," Maura smiled as Jane sat back down next to her. Maura notice the smile on Stella's face.

Meanwhile Maura was thinking to herself:_ I feel so sorry for that poor girl, good thing I have Frankie now, my crushing over Jane days are over. I just hope I don't get jealous of Stella's relationship with Jane as time goes on. Probably not._

* * *

><p><strong><em>THANKS ALOT FOR YOUR PREVIOUS REVIEWS... hopefully my delay doesnt hinder the amount of reviews, but you guys do pretty good with the reviews and for making me smile... let's just hope next chapter comes faster than this one did I LIKE THIS STELLA GIRL... DO YOU? and she wont be mean in this story just a heads up... she is a character I want you guys to like<em>**


	7. Chapter 7: Communication Is Key

_you guys are GREAT! I realized that i stopped writing all my other stories just to write this one for you guys... you all mean the world to me and i promise i'll finish my other R&I fics... also the beginning has a scene with Korsak and Angela... ENJOY :)_

_**Chapter 7: Communication Is Key**_

Vince Korsak had finally finished unpacking, he was officially moved in with Angela and the Rizzoli family.

"I'm glad I'm a permanent fixture to this place," Korsak smiled, as he wrapped his arm around Angela on the couch.

"I'm glad you are finally done unpacking... those boxes were getting in the way of things."

Korsak kissed the top of Angela's head. "Would you rather us relax in bed?" he asked and Angela hit him in the arm lightly.

"It's only three in the afternoon."

"Exactly," he smirked and kissed Angela softly.

"You know the kids come home in twenty minutes."

"Oh trust me Angela, it'll probably only take five minutes, maybe not even that," Korsak winked at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well I had a good first day at this new school," Stella smiled.

"I'm glad, you're a sweet girl you know that," Maura patted her shoulder.

"I guess," Stella shrugged as her hands were in her pockets. "I wish other people would see that."

"Are you talking about Jane?"

"No, it's just that I don't have a lot of friends, so I'm quite glad of how I've grown on you and Jane."

"Jane sees how sweet you are, maybe it might be easy for you to get with her."

"Do you really think so Maura, I don't think she's my type."

"You guys would be perfect together just like me and her brother Frankie."

"Is it weird dating your best friend's brother?"

"Not really, he's sweet and he understands me."

"That's always good, in a relationship. Maura, can I ask you something?" Stella stopped her walking.

"Sure, anything."

"How can you be around Jane so much and not want to kiss her?"

"Oh trust me Stell, it takes a lot out of someone."

"Maura, if you like Jane I can step back. She'd probably be happier with you anyways."

"Hey, don't say that you are sweetest person I have ever met, and if I did like Jane in that way, I don't anymore, her brother is the one for me now. Don't give up hope, Jane will come around, trust me."

Stella nodded, "I do, but thanks for having this talk with me, I usually don't like expressing my feelings."

"Well that's something we have in common," Maura smiled.

"You don't like me, do ya?" Stella teased her.

"Oh believe me when I say I am outta your league."

"Did Jane teach you that I don't think you would really say outta your league."

"Jane taught me too much, and most of it was pretty useless information," Maura laughed.

"Was that a joke Maur?"

"I don't have any idea," Maura looked at the girl and they both started smiling.

"I think me and you are going to get along just fine."

"Me too," Maura gave her new friend a side hug. "You are going to make Jane proud, if you guys do get together."

"Whatever you say Maura," Stella rolled her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had finally made it home, she decided to walk home by herself, she needed to think about things and if it was really right to break up with Joey. She came to the conclusion that it was the right thing, he was being an ass and Jane didn't want to deal with him anymore.

"Hey Janie, Joey, help me in the kitchen," Angela Rizzoli's voice came from the kitchen.

"Joey isn't here Ma," Jane stated as she entered the kitchen.

"What do you mean isn't here?"

"I had to break up with him."

"Why he's a good boy?"

"Oh really, a good boy wouldn't insult my best friend and be jealous of our relationship, he was getting possessive and it was pissing me off."

"Language Janie, you always end up scaring boys away."

"Maybe I should just be gay then, girls like me more anyways."

"Janie, don't joke about that, just because you don't like having a long term relationship with a guy, doesn't mean girls are better for you."

"Ma, you don't know that, have you ever been with a girl?"

"No, that's not the point Janie."

"Nothing is good enough for you Ma, why can't you just try and stay out of my relationships."

"I am your mother Janie."

"I can't deal with any of this right now Ma, you should be more upset that I'm single again, like a normal person would be."

"Janie..."

"Please Ma, don't Janie me, I have too much crap going on in my life okay?"

"Fine, I'm just trying to protect you Jane."

"Then please Ma, please stop trying so hard... you can't please everyone."

There was some silence until Frankie came into the kitchen.

"Where's Maura?" he asked, looking at his sister.

"Is that the first thing you have to ask me, no how was our day, or anything?"

"I guess not," he smirked. "Anyways..."

"She isn't here or coming okay, one day without Maura won't kill you okay, so stop being such a wimp."

"Seriously?" he frowned, crossing his arms.

"Wow, Frankie I think your clingy."

"I just think he's in love."

"Ma!" both Jane and Frankie shouted.

"That was really unnecessary Ma," Frankie shook his head. "Janie, next time we discuss my girlfriend, be sure Ma isn't in the same room as us."

"That is noted little brother," Jane nodded.

"You both know I'm standing right here."

"Gosh, how Korsak can live here... I don't have any idea."

"Both of you guys, just help me with dinner," Angela told her kids.

"Fine, fine, dang I'm sure glad it's Friday."

"Yeah you sure said it Frankie," Jane pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "You are too sweet, what a perfect match for Maura."

"Are you calling my girlfriend too sweet?" Frankie smiled.

"You know she is, she's pretty fragile too."

"Oh I know, trust me," Frankie nudged his sister, and Jane gave him a disgusted look on her face.

"Vomit," Jane stuck out her tongue, making Frankie shake his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay so SOOOOO glad u guys like Stella you will never hate her i swear might be upsetjealous of her relationship with Jane, but it's all heading somewhere i promise... i dont hafta remind u to review becuz well you guys do a good job of doing so... hope u liked it and want more soon**_


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Closer

_I was getting u guys warmed up to Stella... so i could skip an amount of time for this chapter... and get to the good stuff almost ;)_

_**Chapter 8: Getting Closer**_

The next two weeks went by quick, Friday they had the day off so Angela let Jane invite Maura and her friend Stella over.

Maura of course was already there on Thursday night, since Jane didn't trust Maura to be alone with Frankie, she let Maura sleep in her bed with her.

They woke up the next morning in a compromising position, Maura had her head on Jane's chest, and Jane had her arm around Maura's waist. Jane who woke up first taking notice of their position, slowly tried to move out of it, but she was too sudden and it woke Maura up.

"Hey Maura, I'm sorry to wake you up."

"It's alright Jane, I didn't realize that we were cuddling, Frankie actually let me sleep in your bed with you?"

"Yeah, he even told me that he doesn't trust himself to be alone with you."

"Oh, well thanks for protecting me. So what time is Stella coming over?"

Jane shrugged, "I almost forgot she was, I love her as a friend a lot Maura, but why did you invite her here anyways?"

"She feels close to us, and she doesn't actually have other friends to hang with."

"What time is she coming over?"

"Um... five minutes ago."

"It's only ten o' clock, why hasn't anybody come to wake us up."

"The only person who gets up before ten on a day off is Tommy. Your mother and Korsak both go to work at 7 in the morning."

"Oh crap Tommy! Maura, we gotta get downstairs," Jane pulled her friend out of the bed, and rushed downstairs.

She saw Stella in the kitchen and Tommy talking to her.

"Tommy, why didn't you tell me Stella was here?"

"I didn't want to wake you guys up."

"Get out of here Tommy," Jane ran a hand through her hair. "Stella, he didn't hit on you did he?"

"Janie, you know that I don't hit on your friends."

"That's bull the first time you saw Maura you said you'd tap that because she has amazingly sized breasts."

"Jane, ugh why do you have to do this?"

"You had a thing for Maura and you didn't tell me?" a voice was heard and they all turned to see Frankie standing there.

"I think all girls are hot Frankie, it's no big deal."

"How my Ma can be gone and this house is still in one piece when she gets back I will never know," Jane sighed and sat down on the chair next to Stella.

"It's a big deal to me Tommy, why couldn't you just tell me you were attracted to Maura?"

"All she has is nice breasts, gosh can't you guys just get off my ass already," Tommy balled his fists and stormed out of the kitchen and left the house, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry you had to see my brother," Jane apologized to Stella. "We haven't got used to him yet."

"Can I take Maura off your hands for a while?" Frankie asked Jane.

"Frankie, she is your girlfriend, you don't need my permission, just please keep your thing in your pants."

"Always," Frankie winks and kissed Maura's cheek. "Come on babe, let's go watch some tv."

Maura nodded, "Have fun you two," she smirked and winked at Stella.

Jane looked at her best friend confused, "Did my best friend just wink at you?"

"Oh Jane, I wouldn't look too into it," Stella smiled.

_Damn, when this girl smiles I swear my heart stops beating_, Jane thought to herself.

"You guys seem to be pretty good friends."

"Yeah, she's been real good to me these past two weeks. Helped me out with my friend problem."

"Maura, is a pretty great girl. She is very easy to like. So did Tommy try hitting on you, ?"

"Oh he did try, but I just told him I was gay and he backed off."

"Aren't you bisexual?"

"I actually am because some guys I like, but I think lately I've been... um attracted to a girl, and I can't get her out of my mind."

"That must be hard, the girl must be pretty amazing."

"Oh trust me she is, she doesn't seem possessive at all like my first girlfriend."

"That's good because Katelyn Miller was really like... too much."

"Yeah she was, but yes this girl I like now is so amazing I can't believe she even talks to me."

"Funny, that's how I felt about Maura when I first met her. So do I know this girl you like?"

"Yeah, actually you do," Stella started, but before they could say anything else, Frankie came in the kitchen.

"Hey you guys, me and Maura decided to play a game and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

"Depends on what the game is," Jane told him.

"Trivial Pursuit."

"Really? You know Maura will end up kicking all of our asses."

"I must admit, I know a lot of knowledge, I think I can win," Stella smiled and Jane turned to her.

"You do, um... Maura is like a Jeopardy genius, it'll take a lot to beat her."

"Well are we going to play or not?" Frankie was getting impacient.

"Oh, we are going to play Frankie, hold your horses," Jane got out of the chair and walked into the living room.

"I think Janie likes you," Frankie smiled.

"Really? And how do you figure this out?"

"I know body language and I know when she likes someone, she gets this look in her eyes. Even though the idea with my sister with a girl is just weird, I think a relationship will be longer and better if she gets with a girl."

"Are you giving me permission to date your sister?"

"I think I just did, weird, I'm usually more tough when it's a guy wanting my sister."

"You must really love her."

"Hey what is taking you guys so damn long?" Jane shouted.

"Isn't she bossy? Good luck with that Stella. If you want to date Jane that's what you're gonna need lots and lots of luck," Frankie smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed this I only wrote this in like fourty somethin' minutes... idk y i keep on reminding u becuz you guys are really great at reviewing... keep up the good work and i'll do my job and keep on writing<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Our First Kiss

_the stella/Jane together stuff will finally begin and please oh please dont stop reading just becuz Jane isn't with maura... itll mean alot to me if you keep up the good work at reviewing... please and thank you_

_**Chapter 9: Our First Kiss**_

"See Stella, I told you Maura is good at this game, she's too smart for it."

"Thanks there Jane," Maura smiled, and Frankie kissed her cheek.

"Maybe I'll award you later for winning," he whispered softly in her ear.

Maura felt her cheeks flush and Jane just looked at the happy couple.

"You guys are too cute, it's gross."

"Gross?" Maura asked, with a smile.

"Yes gross, who wants to see their brother getting it on with her best friend."

"Fine, come on Maura, let's go get something to drink in the kitchen," Frankie grabbed Maura's hand and they went into the kitchen.

"I swear they leave us alone just to mess with me," Jane sat on the couch, leaning her against the back of it.

Stella sat down on the couch with her. "You know I was close to beating Maura, I just didn't get to the last pie place on time."

"Nice excuse," Jane smirked.

"Hey, that's not an excuse," Stella disagreed.

"Oh I think that was sweetie," Jane nudged Stella in the side.

"Sweetie?"

"Got a problem with that."

"What if I did?" Stella asked, all this flirting with Jane was making her hot.

Jane shrugs, "Usually I pin my brothers down to the ground."

"Yeah right I can take you Jane Rizzoli."

"Oh you wanna bet shortie."

"Oh so now I'm shortie? You are gonna get it now."

"You're too weak for me," Jane smiled, and before she could say anymore Stella twisted Jane's arm behind her back, and Stella pinned Jane to the couch, straddling her waist.

"Told you," Stella looked down at the woman before her, smiling.

"You're one beautiful girl, you know that right?"

"You really think so, or are you just trying to get me off of you?"

"Both," Jane smiled.

"Well I think you're hot," Stella whispered into Jane's ear.

"Really?" Jane asked, confused and Stella nodded.

"So I'm the um... girl you like?" Jane asked nervously, she found it hard to believe that a girl like Stella had feelings for her.

"I have feelings for you, and I have ever since we met."

"Oh, why didn't you tell me this?"

"I was afraid that you would deny me, you had just broken up with your boyfriend and I would feel bad."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Maura does, that's why she invited me over and keeps on leaving me and you alone, and look where that's gotten us," Stella smiled and shyly got off of Jane.

They both sat up, "So all that talk about you don't want to date another girl."

"Was to pretty much throw you off."

"Wow, well played shortie," Jane patted her thigh.

"So um... Jane would you like to be my girlfriend?" Stella asked nervously, fiddling with her hands, Jane covered Stella's hands with hers.

"Don't be so nervous there," Jane caressed her cheek.

"So was that a um... yes?" Stella asked hopeful, and took a sigh of relief when Jane nodded and smiled.

"Yes I'll be your girlfriend shortie, just don't get too possessive on me."

"Yeah right, I don't want to be like your exes, I won't go insane... I promise," Stella kissed Jane's cheek.

"You're too cute you know that shortie."

"Is that your pet name for me?"

Jane shrugs, "Your pet name could be whatever you feel comfortable with."

"I know you don't like it, but can I call you Janie?"

"I usually hate that, but you my dear can call me whatever you want."

Stella smiled, licking her lips and then looking at Jane's.

"You want to kiss me, I can see it in your eyes."

"Would you let me?" Stella was getting even more nervous, she hoped she wouldn't be too nervous around Jane now that they were dating.

"Hey shortie, we're dating now, you don't have to ask."

"You would be okay with that... I mean we don't have to start kissing now if you're not comfortable, with the situation..." she got cut off when Jane's lips brushed against Stella's.

"You talk too much," Jane smiled, as she pulled back her thumb running over Stella's bottom lip. "I didn't know that your lips would be that soft."

"Same goes for you Janie," Stella ran a hand through Jane's hair and stopped at the back of Jane's neck, pulling Jane's lips back to hers.

The kiss was soft and started slow, Stella's tongue ran over Jane's bottom lip, wanting entry that Jane happily granted. Tongues ran together as Jane's hands slid up Stella's thigh.

Stella moans softly, of the contact, after running out of breath Stella pulled back and had Jane lay her forehead on hers.

"Wow Stella, I haven't been kissed like that in a mighty long time, damn I'm so glad to have you in my life."

Stella licked her lips, "Me too Jane," Stella kissed Jane right below her ear.

They didn't notice that Maura was watching the scene from the kitchen, smiling.

"Well it's about time," Maura told Frankie.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure Jane and Stella had just started a relationship."

"Maybe Jane will finally be happy once again, I just hope that Stella won't go breaking Jane's heart."

"I doubt that Frankie, you don't know Stella like I do, she wouldn't want to hurt Jane."

"I surely hope not, and are you sure that you are okay with Jane dating Stella?"

"Why wouldn't I be, me and Jane are just best friends, plus now maybe that Jane is dating again, she won't care when me and you are alone."

"Yeah, that is a good thing," Frankie kissed Maura's lips softly. "It's easy to be around you, I love that I'm dating the most beautiful women in the world."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not the most beautiful."

"You are to me sweetheart."

"You my handsome boyfriend are too sweet."

"Is that a good thing?" Frankie asked softly.

"It's a very good thing, now come here," Maura leaned forward and gave her boyfriend a very heated kiss.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was that, hope you enjoyed it... and reviewing makes my world keep going... thanks for you hard core Rizzles fans actually liking the thought of Stella and Jane together... thanks for the support and keep up the good work and review won't ya ;) i like knowing that people are still reading my work<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10: Always Right

_sorry for the delay but dang i didnt realize how many people actually like reviewing this story... thanks you guys... most definately made my weekend_

_**Chapter 10: Always Right**_

The rest of the day was going good, until Angela came home. The two couples were watching a movie.

"Did you kids enjoy your day off?" Angela asked as she entered the living room. "Where's Tommy?"

"We don't know Ma, he got upset and left the house," Frankie spoke up.

"That's just great, and nobody thinks about calling me?"

"You know Tommy Ma, he always ends up coming back," Jane shook her head.

"That's not the point there Janie, you should always warn me when one of my children go missing."

Jane ran a hand through her hair, and got up from the couch. "Tommy will be fine Ma, okay?"

"Why do you and Tommy continue to fight, it's been happening a lot lately, you're supposed to be his role model Jane."

"It's not my fault if he wants to be an ass or not."

"Watch your language Janie," Angela pulled her daughter into the kitchen. "I thought I raised you better than this."

"Oh here we go, just because I'm the oldest Ma doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child. Tommy and Frankie have just enough brains like I do, let them use it, I am not their babysitter, they're teenagers and can make their own decisions."

"I feel like I can't talk to you anymore Janie."

"Maybe that's what happens when you only have one daughter to deal with."

"Janie, I'm just trying to make you a better person, I just want your brothers to look up at you."

"Frankie looks up to me fine Ma, Tommy just doesn't give any effort at all, he's just useless."

"Don't talk about your brother like that."

"Fine, okay? Now can I please go back to the movie?"

"No, you can help me either make dinner or find Tommy."

"I'll go find Tommy, just because can't stand being around you right now," Jane walked out of the kitchen and grabbed Stella by the arm. "You and me are going to try and find my little brother."

"Um... okay," Stella got up and said goodbye to Maura and Frankie.

Jane pulled Stella out of the house.

"I can't stand my Ma, she knows how to drive me crazy."

"She's just looking out for you Janie, she is your mother, and only wants the best for you."

"Don't tell me you are on my mother's side, I thought you were supposed to be on my side."

"I'm not picking sides Janie, I'm your girlfriend, but she is your mother."

"If you had a mother Stella, you would understand."

Stella stopped walking and frowned, "Thanks for bringing that up."

"Oh damn," Jane just hit a nerve, "I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to..."

"No it's alright, I just wish people who has a mother would respect her."

"I do respect my Ma, just because she drives me nuts I still love her."

"You should maybe let her know that every once in a while, you want her proud of you don't you?" Stella asked.

"Of course I do, I try to make her proud, but then it doesn't go the way I planned."

"Nothing ever does Janie," Stella kissed her girlfriend's cheek. "I never planned to fall for you so fast."

"Wait, you're in love with me?"

Stella sighed, "I think I am Jane."

"Wow, I was not expecting that," Jane pulls her down on a bench. "Um... look Stella, loving me so quickly isn't such a good thing. I screw up too much in my life, you really do deserve better than me."

"Don't say that Jane, you're a wonderful woman, and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"That's really sweet of you to say, but I'm being honest when I say I'm probably going to screw up this relationship, before it actually gets somewhere."

"You're still in love with Maura, aren't you?"

"I don't know to be honest, she'll always be a good friend, but now she's dating my brother, which is weird, I usually don't get jealous easily."

"So you don't think you love Maura in that way, but you are jealous that she's with your brother?"

"I haven't the slightest idea."

"Let me ask you this though Jane, do you really want a relationship with me?"

"Of course I do Stella, I like you a lot for a girl," Jane sqeezed Stella's hand.

"Thanks, so you want to continue finding your brother."

"Oh I already know where he's at."

"And where is that?"

"Our dad's house, he always runs away there, I just never tell my Ma, because she'll think Tommy doesn't love her anymore."

"You Rizzoli's really need to respect your mother more, and show her how much you love her."

"Stella, promise me this one thing."

"Yeah, sure."

"While you are in a relationship with me, try not to be my family counselor, that's what Korsak is for."

"I'll try Janie, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's all I ask Stella, I'm glad your trying to help us out, but us Rizzoli's can manage. You make a really good girlfriend though," Jane kissed her softly.

"Thanks now let's go get your brother," Stella smiled when they pulled back and they stood up and went to go get Tommy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So how was this chapter and FYI a jealous Maura will appear in a few more chapters... that's what all of you have been waiting for right (well and Rizzles of course)... hopefully if you want more you'll leave a little review, It'll truely mean the world to me. Hope you enjoy and want more soon<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11: One Month Anniversary

_believe it or not I forgot about this story but then when I got some more reviews i re-read the story and was like yeah I should update... a lot of surprises cuz its been like over six months since this story has been written so some changes will be made from what i originally had planned_

_and HEY im still surprised of how many of you like Jane and Stella together, i love them together but still Rizzles is number one :)_

_ALSO sorry for the delays in my other R&I fics but ever since R&I came back on with new episodes my motivation for writing them was non existant_

_**Chapter 11: One Month Anniversary**_

Maura and Jane decided to walk to school, they've been too caught up in their relationships that they barely had alone time anymore.

"So, how is everything going with you and Frankie?" Jane asked Maura.

"Jane," Maura stopped and grabbed Jane's arm to make her stop walking. "I think I'm going to break up with him."

Jane turned around and looked at her best friend, "Why would you do that for? I thought you were happy with him."

Maura sighed, "I was, but I don't feel like I should be with him. I feel like me and him should just be friends."

"You know you are going to break his heart."

"I know, but I can't act like I'm happy with him."

"So, when are you breaking up with him?"

"Today after school, I hope he won't be mad at me."

"He's a pretty understanding guy, he seems to want you happy. Now, can we start walking again before we are late to school."

Maura smirked, "Since when do you care if your late to school, you just want to go see Stella."

"Can you believe it Maura, I've been with her for a whole month. She makes me feel like a completely different person."

"I'm happy for you," Maura squeezed her best friend's hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Janie, there you are," Stella wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"Why wouldn't I be at my own locker?" Jane replied back with a smirk, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Oh, look how cute," a female's voice was heard, they both pull back and look at the girl before them.

"Katelyn Miller," both girls look at her in complete shock.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked with a frown, and her arms crossed.

"My dad got a divorce with my mom so I came back to Boston with him. We've been back for two weeks and finally got settled in. Didn't know that both my ex girlfriends are dating each other. Sure is a small world," she smirked, licking her lips. "Glad to be reunited, I've missed you my sweet Janie," her hand rubbed her arm, which Stella removed.

"You do not have permission to be all touchy on Jane, she's mine now, and you are just going to have to deal with it."

"Protective, I like it," Jane whispered in Stella's ear. "Anyways, we should be heading to class, I'm sure there are plenty of other chicks that you can bother."

"I can always try Maura Isles, she looks pretty sexy," Katelyn shoved passed Jane.

"If you do anything to my best friend, I'm going to hurt you."

"You'll have nothing to worry about Janie," the blonde smiled before walking off.

"God, did she get more snobby or what?" Jane groaned.

"Let's not worry about her too much," Stella grabbed her hand and they walked to class.

* * *

><p>"So Maura is really going to break up with Frankie?" Stella asked Jane, as they were eating lunch by themselves on the track's bleachers.<p>

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that he's planning to break up with her."

"Why would he wanna do that?"

"He thinks that they are just better as friends, and Maura thinks the same thing. At least nobody will get hurt in this break up."

"That's good for them, and you at least their relationship will end well so you don't have to pick a side."

"God, you don't know how much I hate picking sides, especially with my best friend involved."

"Jane..." Stella states quietly.

"What is it?" Jane grabbed her hand in hers.

"Can I tell you something, without it getting weird between us?" she looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Sure Stel, what is it?"

"I usually don't say this when I've only been dating someone for a month."

"Baby, come on tell me."

"Jane, I'm... I'm in love with you."

Jane looked at her in total surprise, "What did you just say?"

"I'm in love with you, like completely in love with you. You are all I want, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Stella," Jane caressed her girlfriend's cheek. "I have something I should say too."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm kinda sorta in love with you too," she huffs.

"Kinda sorta?" Stella asked, with a smirk.

"Yeah, well I've only been in love once."

"With Katelyn?"

Jane shook her head, "No, I was in love with Maura," she ran a hand through her hair. "But now I don't know where my feelings for Maura stands."

"I still think you love Maura, but I don't know if you are in love with her."

Jane shrugged, "I don't know the difference."

"You love Maura as a person and a friend, but you don't want to be romantically involved with her."

"I think that pretty much sums it up, I'm happy being involved with you romantically," Jane laughed, before leaning over and giving Stella all she could give in one kiss.

Katelyn who overheard the conversation, smiled to herself, "Oh Maura Isles will be very happy to hear this."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AND I'M BACK BABY! :) hope for more of this story soon and my other R&amp;I fics so be sure to keep and eye out for my rizzles stuff<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12

_Everyone I'm back with this again and sorry for the delay yet again, I'm very bad at updating this story my apologies_

_this chapter is longer than most cuz u guys deserve it... i dont think the next chapter will be delayed too much... as long as my review count is 6-ish reviews like always_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 12:<em>**

"Frankie, I think we need to have a talk," Maura grabs Frankie by the hand, walking him to a table to sit at.

He nodded, "Actually Maura I have something I need to say to you."

"Oh okay, you go first."

"Are you sure?" he asked, a little nervous.

"I'm positive."

"Well I don't want to sound like an ass."

"Frankie, you can't sound like an ass to me," she patted his hand.

"I think we should break up Maura. I still want to be friends, but if you don't want to I'll understand."

"Calm down Frankie... I feel the same way," Maura smiled.

"Oh... you do. Well then I guess I don't feel like an ass then. So what's your reason behind wanting to break up with me?"

"Promise not to hate me."

"Maura I can never hate you..."

"I'm... I think I'm in love with your sister," she states with a frown.

Frankie smirks, "How can I hate you for that? I see the way you look at her, you happier around her than you ever were with me... for the most part. Does Jane know how you feel?"

"No, and I don't think I should tell her."

"Why not, I don't think that's something you should hide from her."

"Because she's happy with Stella," Maura frowned looking down at the table. "I can't make her choose between me or her."

"She'd be crazy not to choose you, you guys have this chemistry, I know you and Janie did a lot of stuff couples would do before me and you got together."

"Great, here they come," Maura ran a hand through her hair, groaning at the happy couple holding hands.

"Doesn't that kill you to see Jane happy with someone else?" Frankie frowned knowing how close Maura and Jane were in the past.

"It's not like Stella did anything wrong."

"Just taking the woman you're in love with."

Maura huffed, "Let's not talk about this anymore," she looked up and threw Stella and Jane a fake smile.

"How are you kids doing?" Jane sat down next to Maura, nudging her in the ribs.

"Well, I'm single now," Maura smiled, looking over at Frankie, who offered her a smile back.

"Glad it didn't end on a bad note, huh?" Stella patted Jane's thigh. "No more doubling dating though."

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Frankie ran a hand through his hair.

"Please just promise me, now that you're single, you won't go after Tommy."

"Oh no, I wouldn't ever go after Tommy."

"Good," Jane grinned, but when the bell rang she frowned. "And lunch time is over, Maura, Frankie see you later. Come on Stel, let's get to class," Jane winked, taking her girlfriend's hand and walked off with her.

Maura's fake smile went back to a frown, "Okay, maybe I can't handle seeing Jane so happy with someone else."

Frankie nodded, kissing her cheek, "I'm sorry Maura."

"Thanks Frankie."

"You still coming over for dinner tonight?" he asked, and Maura shrugged.

"I don't know if I can stomach another night with both Stella and Jane."

"Please, for me. I can't survive another Rizzoli dinner without you."

"Alright Frankie, for you," she kissed his lips.

"God I'm going to miss your kisses," he pouts, Maura leaned in and kissed him again.

"Me too, you'll get over it eventually," she rubbed his arm.

"Thanks," Frankie shook his head and walked after her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ma, Stella had to go home and do some chores before she can come over for dinner," Jane entered the kitchen, with a smile on her face.<p>

"Alright, and just to let you know Korsak is bringing his niece to dinner, so I want you to be on your best behavior."

"How old is she?"

"18."

"Ma, everything will be fine, I promise. I wouldn't dream of embarassing you in front of her," Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm going to watch some tv."

"Oh honey, where's Maura and Frankie?"

"Ma, I don't know, but they broke up today... so don't be so happy to see them together."

"Why did the break up, they made a cute couple."

"Come on Ma, I don't want to hear it."

"What? You and Stella make a cute couple, how she puts up with you though I don't know."

"Thanks Ma, I'm going to watch tv now."

"Don't forget to do your homework, I know how you are when Stella comes around, worse than Maura really because she always makes you do your homework."

"Alright Ma, you're holding me up," Jane groaned, going into the living room to watch tv as she took out some work she had to finish. She was about to get comfortable when Tommy came downstairs.

"Hey Janie, I heard the good news."

"What good news?" Jane asked, staring at her brother.

"You've been in a relationship for two months, that must be some kind of record."

Jane hit him in the chest, "Shut up Thomas, I've heard you haven't had sex with a girl for almost a month, now that is some good ass news."

"Fine you win, but apparently Korsak's niece is coming here tonight, I bet she's hot."

"Tommy, that's just weird Korsak is engaged to Ma now, you can't go hitting on his niece."

"Stop ruining my mood," he crossed his arms.

"Hey lighten up bro," Jane smiled, as the front door opened, there appeared Korsak and a woman Jane never saw before, but assumed it was his niece.

She had black hair, and the brightest green eyes she's ever seen, she was about Jane's height, wearing skinny jeans and a tank top.

"How can someone related to Korsak have a daughter like that?" Tommy licked his lips.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself, I'm going to talk to Angela," Korsak kissed his niece's cheek before going into the kitchen.

She frowned before going over to the couch, "My name's Nicole, you must be Tommy and Jane Rizzoli."

"Nice meeting you," Tommy stood up to shake her hand, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't even think about it I'm a lesbian," she came right out and said it, looking over at Jane. "And you Jane, are even cuter than I thought," she smirked. "Too bad my Uncle is marrying your mother, we could have had some nice fun."

"Cute huh," Jane smiled. "But don't worry I'm dating someone. So what's your story?"

"Well I got kicked out on my 18th birthday because my parents thought I was independent enough. I had a job and was going to get an apartment anyways. But I just recently lost my job and can't pay for my apartment, so Korsak is trying to convince your mom to let me stay here, if not he's just going to help me pay for my apartment."

"If you do have to stay here, I wish you luck, with my perv brother over here," Jane smirked.

"I thought I told you to behave Jane Clementine Rizzoli," Angela called from the kitchen.

"What a unique middle name," Nicole smiled.

"I don't know what she was thinking with that."

The front door opened again and there appeared Frankie and Maura, Jane shook her head, "How long does it take you two to walk home from school?"

"It would have been quicker if that demon dog wasn't in our way, we had to take a long ass detour," Frankie smirked, and Maura shook her head. "Anyways, who are you?" Frankie asked directing his attention to the dark haired woman.

"Frankie, be nice. I'm Maura Isles, pleasure meeting you," she stretched out her arm, shaking her hand.

"My name's Nicole, Korsak's my Uncle, and I might be staying here for a while."

"Oh well, you're going to like it here."

"Will I be seeing a lot of you?" Nicole asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah you will, Maura here is my best friend, recently single," Jane winked, nudging Nicole.

"Good news Nicole," Korsak came out the kitchen with a smile. "Angela is going to let you stay here, but no bringing random girls here, or guys if that's what you're into now."

"Korsak I've been a lesbian since forever, I doubt I'm going to be changing my selection any time soon."

"Kids, while dinner is getting ready why don't you help Nicole here grab her stuff from Korsak's car and bring it to the guest room," Angela appeared out of nowhere.

Jane groaned, but the boys and Maura happily went to go help Nicole.

"Janie, why do you have to be so stubborn? If you don't help you'll have to help for dinner."

"Fine you win," Jane frowned going to help them out. Before she could make it out the door Stella appeared. "Hey babe," Jane pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss. "You going to help us move in Korsak's niece or help my Ma make dinner?"

"I'll go help with dinner, it's your Ma's fiance's niece, not mine," she smiled.

"Fine, I'll come with you I can't handle my brothers hitting on her," Jane pulled her girlfriend into the kitchen, and Angela gave her a hug. "I can't embarrass you, but you can embarrass me, Ma that's not fair."

"Maybe if you were less stubborn," Angela smirked, and starting telling Stella what she could help with.

"Damn Nicole, what do you have in this box?" Frankie groaned, picking up the heaviest box.

"That's my book collection."

"Oh, what kinds of books do you read?" Maura asked with interest, while Frankie went to bring the box to the guest room.

"Drama and romances, mainly lesbian ones."

"I take it that you aren't into men," Maura laughed, and Nicole wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm going to like you, I can already tell. You straight?"

"Actually since we're on the topic I'm actually have been bisexual for a while now, this one time me and my friend were playing truth or dare, she dared me to kiss her and we did, for longer than necessary."

"Yeah, I was right, I'm going to like you a lot, so you're single huh?" Nicole smiled.

"Me and Frankie just broke up earlier today."

"Well, if you're lucky, I can either help you find a really great girl, or you'll end up wanting to settle for me."

"You are quite confident."

"I'm related to Uncle Korsak, you know how he is."

"Yes, I do," Maura smiled, she was starting to like this girl, maybe she could help her get over Jane.

"Hey, you two just going to stand there flirting or help me and Frankie move her in? There's time for flirting later," Tommy smirked, and winked at Maura before entering the house with her box of clothes.

Things were going to change a lot, since Nicole was in their life for no one knows how long, it was going to be quite interesting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So who likes this Nicole girl... and what do you think or want to happen with her living with the Rizzoli's? Nicole and Maura doing some bonding time? and do you want me to continue the next chapter with the Rizzoli family dinner or after the dinner ? answer these and give opinions maybe this next chapter will come up sooner than you think :)<strong>_


	13. Chapter 13: I Still Love You

_I LOVE everyone's thoughts of this whole Nicole situation and just to clarify just becuz Maura and Nicole are going to be bonding I meant they'll be friends but Jane will think it's something else... so bonding time means they bond and doesnt mean they'll date... just to clear things up_

_ALSO I promise to update my chapters quicker than I have been, but you hafta keep up with ur reviews please and thank you_

_**Chapter 13:**_

"I'm stuffed, you outdid yourself tonight Ma," Frankie smiled.

"Hey, don't just thank Ma, me and Stella helped," Jane defended her and her girlfriend who had gotten a phone call.

"Stella and I," Maura and Nicole say at the same time.

Jane looked at both of them and frowned, "Maura, I don't like when you correct my grammer."

"Sorry," Maura looked down at her place, eating the last part of the cannoli.

"Maur, don't worry about it, I'm sorry," Jane reached across the table and patted her friend's hand.

"Alright, everybody go watch the Red Sox game, if Janie and Maura don't mind helping me with cleaning up."

"I'll be happy to help," Maura smiled, and Jane grunted before she agreed to help.

Tommy and Frankie headed to the couch, along with Nicole who was quite interested in learning about baseball, both boys were happy she was there on the couch with them.

"Thanks for dinner dear, I'm just going to go upstairs and work on some paperwork," Korsak removed himself from the table, leaning down to give Angela a kiss, which lasted longer than needed. "Love you," he kissed her cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"God you two are gross," Jane groaned.

"Jane, it's quite natural for a couple in love to express themselves in anyway," Maura smiled. "You should be glad your mother found love again."

"Thank you Maura," Angela smiled.

"Ma I'm happy for you I just don't like watching you two swap saliva."

"Oh, but you can be hands on with your girlfriend while helping me cook dinner."

"Ma, that's different."

"Jane, I wouldn't argue with your mother, already know that she's going to win."

"Geez Maur, who's side are you on," Jane teased.

"Alright girls, let's help with the dishes, so I can go help Korsak with his job."

"I'm so glad me and Frankie convinced you to get your room soundproofed Ma."

"I don't see why you guys spent money on that, me and Korsak don't have sex when you guys are in the house... or awake," she smiled as Jane looked up at the ceiling.

"God, just kill me now. Ma, how can you have sex with Korsak, isn't there rules about not having sex until you're married."

"It's more than just sex."

"Ma! Enough before Stella comes back and hears you talking such foolishness."

"You were the one who asked Jane."

Jane pushed herself from the table, collecting everyone's empty plate, "I think this conversation is over," she stated, right as Stella came into the kitchen.

"Miss Rizzoli..." she starts only to have Angela cut her off.

"Please Stella, call me Angela, you gained that priviledge weeks ago."

"Alright Angela... my parents said if I sleepover here tonight, I have to stay the whole weekend, they don't trust me being home alone and knows you'll take good care of me."

"Okay, do you need to go home and get some stuff?" she asked, and Stella nodded.

"Janie, it looks like you are off dishes duty, don't be out too long though."

"Alright Ma," Jane put down the plates, grabbing Stella's hand, so glad her girlfriend finally had her own car to drive. "Bye Maur," Jane smiled before leaving the house.

* * *

><p>"I love your parents Stella, you know I'll gladly switch with you any day," Jane gripped her girlfriend's hand, as Stella opened the door to her house.<p>

"That really isn't necessary," Stella smiled, "My parents are your parents."

"And here I thought you didn't like to share," Jane kissed the top of Stella's head.

"I don't like sharing you," she pulled Jane towards her bedroom, she closed the door behind them.

Jane sat down on the bed, "Closing the door? You remember what happened last time you did that."

"Yeah, it was going to be the first time we had sex," Stella blushed. "I had you half naked, when my dad knocked on the door, and not letting me answer before he came in."

"I was embarassed."

"You remember what he told you," Stella laughed.

"Yeah, he told me at least I'm not a guy, and he was staring at me."

"At least my dad isn't too old he had me when he was only 16."

"Yeah, okay at least he isn't like in his forties, that would be weird."

"Well, enough talking," Stella winked, sitting down next to Jane. Jane leaned in to kiss her on the mouth, but she turned her face to the side, so she got her cheek. "Nice try, I meant you have to help me pack."

"Come on Stel, just five minutes."

"Never took you as a girl to pout," Stella kissed Jane quickly, before pushing herself off the bed.

"You pack, I'll just wait here for you to finish, you damn tease."

Stella laughed, grabbing a small piece of luggage, "Wanna help me pick out my underwear," she winked, making Jane groan.

"No," she gulped, "How about you do it?" she laid down on the bed, closing her eyes.

She laughed, and packed as fast as she could. She was done and smiled at Jane still laying in bed with her eyes closed. Stella shook her head, as she slowly crawled on top of Jane, pining her wrists to the bed, leaning down for a kiss.

Jane smiled into the kiss, and swiped her tongue over Stella's bottom lip. Stella moaned as Jane's knee pressed into her crotch, before rolling over and pining her down.

Jane opened her eyes as she pulled back, "You don't look so tough now babe," she leaned down, attacking her girlfriend's neck, sucking, biting and soothing the marks she made with her tongue.

* * *

><p>Jane closed the door as quietly as she could, she stayed at Stella's for over an hour, she didn't want her mom to know.<p>

They entered the living room, and Jane smirked, her brothers were sleeping, Tommy had his head laying on Frankie's shoulder. Frankie was drooling a little bit.

"And those are my brothers," Jane smirked.

Stella nudged her girlfriend, "Look at Maura."

Jane noticed her best friend resting her head on Nicole's lap, "That is not going to be comfortable when she wakes up."

"Should we wake her up?" Stella asked, admiring the sleeping form of Maura.

"I don't think waking her up is necessary," Jane walked over and picked up her best friend. "Damn, I didn't realize how heavy she is."

"Janie, is that you?" Maura moaned, wrapping her arms around Jane's neck. "I love you Jane."

Jane laid Maura down on her bed, "Where do you want to sleep Stella?"

"I would stay in bed with you, but it looks like Maura. Would Nicole mind if I take her bed?"

"She's new here, she just has to get used to it."

Stella nodded, "Alright well, you wore me out, I'm going to go to sleep."

Jane smiled, "I'll see you in the morning then," she replied, before Stella brought her lips to Jane's pressing her up against the wall. Stella lips trailed down Jane's neck, nipping at the collarbone. "Stella..." Jane growled, leaning her head against the wall. "Don't wake... Maura... up."

"Stop making loud noises," Stella pulled back with a smile, looking at the bruise she left on her girlfriend's neck. "Sweet dreams baby."

"I love you Stella, more than I thought I ever could."

"I love you too Jane Rizzoli," Stella gave her one last kiss, before taking her bag and heading to the guest room, where she usually always stayed when Maura slept over. She couldn't help, but feel a little jealous, but she trusted Jane and Maura together.

Jane huffed, looking at Maura with her nose scrunched up in the cute little way she did while she was dreaming. "Hm... is it possible to be in love with two women at the same time?" she groaned, going to change into her Boston PD shirt Korsak gave her as a present, and sleeping shorts.

Jane went into her bed, covering her and Maura with the sheet. Maura moans, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist, resting her head in the crook of Jane's neck.

"You smell good Janie," Maura moans, kissing her neck.

"Maura... stop," Jane sighed.

"I can't I love you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't ever lose me Maur, I promise," Jane frowned, kissing the tip of her best friend's nose.

"Can you hold me?" she pouted in her sleep and Jane smirked.

"Fine, but this doesn't mean anything Maur," Jane wrapped an arm around Maura, pulling her close.

"I love you Jane Rizzoli, forever."

"I love you too Maura Isles," Jane kissed her cheek, before shutting off the light and closing her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AWWW now HOW CUTE WAS THAT xD I just HAD to add some Rizzles in there becuz let's face it, this story is lacking some Rizzles moments... So Jane admits to sleeping Maura that she loves her... how will things change between them now... all comments are and will be taken into consideration<em>**


	14. Chapter 14

_thanks for the reviews keep on supporting everybody :)_

_**Chapter 14:**_

The sunlight entered Jane's bedroom, causing Maura to groan and open her eyes.

"How did I end up being in Jane's room?" Maura looked behind her at the sleeping woman before her. Maura realized that Jane had her arms wrapped around her waist. She felt her whole body warm, as Jane's breathed warmed her neck. "God woman, what are you doing to me?" Maura tried to remove Jane's arm from her waist, but that only ended up with her arm falling and hand on her thigh. "Jane, wake up," Maura tried to wiggle from Jane's grasp.

"Where do you think you're going Maur?" Jane mumbled in her sleep. "Come on, don't leave. She means nothing to me, you're the one I will always love." her arm loosened up and Maura slipped off the bed.

Maura looked at Jane who had a frown on her face, she couldn't stay in there, invading Jane's dreams, so she left the room, closing the door slowly behind her. Another door closing made her jump. It was Stella coming out of the guest room.

"Oh Maura, nice to see you up this early, the sun wake you up too?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, apparently Jane didn't close the blinds all the way," Maura threw her a fake smile. _'That's not the only thing that woke me up.'_

"Jane won't be mad at me if I wake her up, will she?"

"No, but since you're up, why don't we let her sleep and we can go make some breakfast."

"You know what, you're right. If she's having a good dream and I wake her up she won't be very happy."

Maura just nodded, and was surprised when Stella grabbed her hand, taking her to the kitchen. She noticed Nicole and the two boys asleep on the couch.

Korsak was sitting in the dining room, drinking coffee and reading the paper. He looked up, "You girls are up early, don't you think?"

Stella smiled, "The sun woke us up."

"Did Janie forget to close the blinds again?"

"You want any breakfast Korsak, we were making waffles."

"None for me, but thanks Maura. I'm dieting remember."

"If you are dieting why are you drinking coffee?" Maura crossed her arms.

"I put less sugar in it," he frowned. "Alright, I should be getting ready for work, you two enjoy your waffles," he coughed, finishing his coffee, leaving the dining room.

"That man is something else, ain't he?" Stella smirked.

"Let's get started on some breakfast."

"Did I hear someone say breakfast?" Nicole made her appearance, admiring both women before her.

"Hey Nicole, I slept in your bed if you didn't mind. That bed is really comfortable."

"Well maybe this time I won't fall asleep on the couch. That game last night was so boring I don't even remember who won."

"I don't watch sports much," Stella shrugged. "Okay Maur, you start on the waffles, I'm going to the bathroom."

Maura nodded, unsure if she wanted to be alone with Nicole.

"You look good this morning Maura," Nicole smiled, running a hand through her hair. "So you think about that question I asked you last night?"

She frowned, almost forgetting about that, "Nicole, you seem like a really nice girl, but I don't really think you're my type."

"Not that question silly, trust me you aren't my type either. But no the question about if you want to make Jane jealous."

"I already told you that there's no need to make Jane jealous, she's happy with Stella, so I should be happy for her."

"Come on Maur, I know you are in love with her, it's pretty damn obvious if you ask me."

"I can't do anything about it Nicole, I'm not going to make Jane choose between me or Stella."

"I have a plan on how I can help."

"Please don't do anything to hurt their relationship. Jane is in love with Stella, it's pretty obvious that Stella loves Jane too."

"I still think you should just tell Jane how you feel or tell Stella to back off."

"I won't do anything like that, Jane would find out and she'd kill me."

"Fine, I won't do anything, but if they end up getting married, you can't say I didn't try to help."

"I highly doubt they are going to get married."

"And why is that?" Nicole asked, a smirk forming on her face. Before Maura could say anything Stella came back. "Your bladder feel better?" Nicole asked, and Stella gave her a weird look.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just making sure that you are feeling alright," Nicole rubbed her arm. Maura shook her head, and went to go pay attention to the waffles.

Stella tensed as Nicole's hand laid on her shoulder, "Nic, you know I have a girlfriend."

"What does Jane have to do with anything, you and I are just friends. Stop worrying so much," Nicole kissed her cheek, and Stella felt her whole body heat up.

_'What is this woman doing to me?'_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who wants to be on my team?" Jane asked, as she was ready to play basketball which usually occured every Saturday, even in the rain.<p>

"I want to play Jane," Maura smiled, and Jane frowned.

"You sure, remember what happened last time, Tommy pushed you so you landed on your ass and couldn't sit on it the rest of the weekend."

"Glad you care so much about my butt, Janie. I don't mind being on Tommy's team so he doesn't have a reason to push me."

"You're going to make me play with Frankie," Jane crossed her arms.

"Hey, what's wrong with me being on your team Janie?"

"You want to embarrass yourself, in front of your ex girlfriend?"

"I'm not going to embarrass myself, you sure you want to embarrass yourself in front of your girlfriend?"

"That's where you're wrong, I don't get embarrassed."

"How about the time I walked in on you and Stella making out in your room?" Frankie teased.

"I meant when playing sports idiot," she nudged him in the ribs.

"Alright, are we playing or not?" Tommy frowned, tying up his shoe.

"Okay, good luck Maura," Jane smiled, slapping her ass.

"Jane!" she squeaked. "What was that for?"

"I was wishing you some good luck, geez Maura. Calm down, I wouldn't embarrass you so close to Nicole. The losers have to make the winners lunch. And remember Maura, I like my peanut butter and fluff sandwich with more peanut butter than fluff."

"And what makes you think you are going to win?" Maura crossed her arms.

"Oh my God, stop with the flirting and let's play some basketball."

"We aren't flirting!" both Maura and Jane yell at Tommy at the same time.

"You girls can't get mad at me, you both know it's true."

"Shut up Tommy, and let's just play," Jane passed him the ball as hard as she could.


	15. Chapter 15: One Step Closer

_thanks for the reviews keep on supporting everybody :) the moment you've ALL been waiting for is here... not Rizzles yet but a step towards them... i felt like speeding up the Rizzles process_

_**Chapter 15: One Step Closer **_

"Frankie, you fucking made us lose," Jane groans, as she is making Maura's lunch.

"Get used to it, you know one day when you're married, you are going to have to deal with making your wife some lunch."

"Why can't you make Maura's lunch? All Tommy wanted you to make is a peanut butter banana sandwich. Maura acts like I live in a damn deli."

"Why the hell are you so mad at Maura? Tommy's the one who elbowed you in the ribs."

"I'm mad because she wants this complex sub, and we should have won easily... seriously it's Tommy and Maura, they can play chess, but when it comes to basketball they suck at it. Why should today be any different?"

Frankie stops to look at his sister, "Okay, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?"

She looked up and glared at her brother, "Nicole is flirting with both Maura and Stella like crazy. And it's pretty obvious that Stella is fucking flirting with her too."

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but why is this bothering you, I think it's pretty obvious that you are going to end up with Maura anyways, so why don't you just let Nicole have Stella and you can have Maura."

"If one more person mentions me and Maura getting together I'm going to strangle them."

"What exactly is wrong with the idea of you and Maura getting together?" Tommy asks, entering the kitchen, taking his sandwich from Frankie.

"Just let it go, it's not going to happen alright."

"Why would you think that?" Maura entered the kitchen overhearing the conversation. Jane turned quickly away from Maura and finished up her sandwich.

"Here you go," Jane mumbled handing Maura the sandwich.

"Jane, can we at least talk about it?" Maura frowned.

"What is there to talk about? I have Stella to think about, and let's face it I know you want Nicole. Speaking of her, where the hell are they?"

"They said they were going for a walk," Tommy spoke up, and Jane looked mad.

"Why the hell didn't she tell me this? What the hell is going on with everyone today?"

"Geez Janie, it's okay for your girlfriend to have friends."

"Have you not seen Nicole, she isn't up to any good."

"It's Korsak's niece, you're going to have to get along with her, you know," Frankie tried to reason with her.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you trust me enough to let me take a walk with you," Nicole spoke up, minutes after Stella and her started their walk.<p>

Stella shrugged, "I wouldn't think too much of it. I know you wanted to talk to me."

Nicole nodded, "It's about Jane and Maura."

"What about them?"

"Doesn't it hurt you to know that they are pretty much in love with each other?"

"I don't worry about how they feel for each other. I know that Jane is in love with me, and that's all that matters."

"But don't you think it's kind of selfish for you to be dating Jane when Maura wants her a hell lot more?"

"You know how many times I've thought of that, but I'm happy with Jane. I really am. And I don't take being single so well."

"I can see that, but hey trust me if you want to break up with Jane and let her have Maura, I'd happily call you mine."

"Thanks, but I don't know if I can do it. I don't want to hurt Jane."

"She is a strong girl, plus if Jane gets upset Maura will be there to make her feel better," Nicole grabbed Stella's hand, and she felt her jump. "You feel that Stella, you can't say you don't feel anything for me."

"You're right," Stella frowned. "I've only known you for 24 hours, and you've already made me rethink my relationship with Jane. And you're right, I know how strong they feel for each other, and it wouldn't be right to keep Jane from Maura."

Nicole nodded, "Glad you see it like that. I'm glad we've met, you're a very attractive girl, I wanted to jump on you the first moment I saw you."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Yeah, I know you only noticed Jane, she is pretty hot."

"Hey, don't go hitting on my future ex girlfriend, you don't want Maura on you."

"Maura is the least of my worries," Nicole smirked, squeezing Stella's hand. Stella smiled and kissed Nicole's cheek.

"I just hope that Jane doesn't get too mad."

"Hey honey, you have nothing to worry about. If she does get mad Maura will calm her down, Jane shouldn't hate you, especially since she likes Maura."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I wanted to let you guys read it... and give me thoughts of how exactly Maura could comfort Jane after being dumped by Stella<strong>_

_**all thoughts are welcomed, the more ideas and reviews i get the quicker the update I promise**_


	16. Chapter 16

_sorry for the delay, but here is the story now... please don't hate me (not for what happens in the chapter) but for me having these long delays... itll be easier for me to update when Rizzles finally hapens which might be this chapter u have to read to find out :)_

_**Chapter 16: **_

Jane was relieved when Nicole and Stella had came back from their walk, Maura had fallen asleep on the couch and Frankie and Tommy were outside playing one on one basketball.

"Honey, we're home!" Stella shouts, and Jane shook her head.

"You don't have to yell at me, and Maura fell asleep on the couch," Jane smiles, leaning in for a kiss, and frowned when Stella turned so Jane could only kiss her cheek. She frowned at her girlfriend, "Okay, what's up?"

"Um... can we go up in your room, so we can be alone?"

Jane eyed Nicole and then her own girlfriend, "Sure," Jane grabbed Stella by the hand. "Nicole, can you watch after Maura for a little while?"

"Okay," Nicole nodded, hopefully Stella went through with breaking up with Jane. Nicole was greedy and wanted Stella to herself, but she had to wait until the time came.

Jane closed the door to her bedroom, and turned to see her girlfriend on the bed, her eyes a little red.

"Hey, are you crying?" she asked, sitting down next to Stella.

Stella just shook her head, "Jane... I think we should..."

Jane covered her girlfriend's mouth with her hand, "Don't I know what you want to say, but let me just say this I'm in love with you and that's hard for me to do. Whatever is wrong we can make it work, just please do not finish that sentence, I don't want to lose you," Jane kissed her girlfriend's shoulder.

Stella groans, Jane kissing her felt amazing, she could talk to her later.

* * *

><p>"Shit Jane, I forgot how talented you are with your tongue," Stella pants.<p>

Jane smirked, "See, aren't you glad that you didn't finish that sentence. I don't know what I would do if you broke up with me."

If Stella didn't feel guilty she did right now, "Jane, we really need to talk," she sat up, the sheet covering her naked lower half of her body.

"Why do we need to talk?" Jane groaned, she hated talking.

"We need to talk about you and Maura."

"What the hell is there to talk about, I'm in love with you," Jane frowned, getting really upset.

"Me and Nicole were talking, and she made me see that I'm selfish for wanting to stay with you when it's obvious that you are in love with Maura more than me."

"That is stupid, yeah sure I love Maura, but just as a friend, why the hell does everyone else keep on asking. You and everybody needs to stay out of my fucking business. So what if me and Maura are close? She's my fuckin' best friend, and if you think there is something more going on between me and her you are absolutely wrong."

Stella felt like she was about to cry, she never seen this Jane so pissed before. "Jane, I'm sorry that I think there is something more going on between you and Maura. I just can't help it, I see the way you look at her, and I know how much Maura loves you. I just wish you could see it."

"What I don't see is why you are supporting me to get with Maura. I thought you loved me enough to work everything out."

"I'm falling in love with Nicole," Stella blurted out and regretted it instantly.

"You what?" Jane asked, she had to be joking. Jane felt like a part of her heart broke.

"Yeah I know it's crazy I haven't known her for long, but she's amazing. Please don't hate me," Stella frowned, about to cry.

"Get out."

"Come on Jane, don't do this."

"You're in love with somebody else... and Nicole outta all people! I don't want you in my room anymore, and I don't want to talk to you ever again."

"Jane, you can't be serious."

"I am very serious, so put on your clothes and leave."

"We can't even just be friends."

"Right now no, but you may be lucky if I change my mind. Please leave," she asked nicely, trying a new approach.

"Okay," Stella nodded, kissing Jane's cheek. "I still love you," she pulled her pants back on. "I'm sorry things had to end like this."

Jane nodded, "Yeah me too."

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"Yeah," Jane laid down and watched Stella walk out, closing the door behind her. Jane groaned she haven't felt so many emotions built up in her since the very first time she found out she loved Maura, when they fooled around a lot last year.

Jane closed her eyes, her heart broken, "Seriously," she groaned as she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Jane, it's Maura."

"Maura, I just want to be left alone."

"You are not getting rid of me that easily Jane Clementine Rizzoli. When I count to five I'm going to open this door... and you're going to like it."

Jane laughed, "You really can't be serious."

"One..."

Jane got up out of bed, "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Two..." Maura sure knew how to cheer Jane up, Jane was lucky to have a friend like Maura.

"Three..." Jane walked over to the door, and stood there.

"Four..." Jane rested her hand on the doorknob.

"Five," Jane opened the door and Maura fell forward landing on the floor, on top of Jane.

"Why'd you do that for?" Maura asked, feeling flushed.

Jane laughed, "Remember the last time what happened when you landed on top of me."

"Well at least you're cheered up," Maura stood up and grabbed Jane's hand helping her up.

"Because no matter how sad or upset or pissed I am you are always there to pick me right back up. You're the greatest friend I could ever ask for," Jane pulled Maura into a hug.

"What can I say, I try my best."

Jane pulled back slightly, "If I wasn't heart broken right now, I'd have you on my bed, begging for me. You know I hate people telling me who I should or shouldn't love."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Every one, even Stella is telling me how I should be with you because I apparently 'love' you more than just friends."

Maura eyed her best friend, "And you don't love me more than just friends."

Jane shook her head, "No, I didn't say that... I just hate how people tell me that. I think I'll find out myself if I want you more than friends."

"So... what are you saying?" Maura asked, with a bright smile.

"I'm saying that if you are lucky enough, I'll get over this heartbreak and we can be together."

"What if I'm not that lucky?"

"I thought you were a positive person, you'll be fine, and here's my promise to you," Jane leaned down and kissed Maura's cheek. She didn't want to kiss Maura on the mouth, well because her mouth was somewhere on Stella, and Jane thought that would be weird.

Things were finally looking up with Jane and Maura. Maura was happy Stella was gone, soon she could have Jane all to herself, and that in itself was pretty amazing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HOORAY! goodbye Stella and hello Rizzles :) i bet you guys are very very happy... let me<strong>_


	17. Chapter 17

_darn this story has been out for like a year already and im only on chapter 17 man oh man am I sorry for my delays in updating this nd a special appearance will be made in this chapter by someone be prepared_

_**Chapter 17:**_

The weekend had finally ended, nothing major really happened, but Jane did catch Stella and Nicole making out in the middle of the hallway. Jane still couldn't believe that Stella was dating Korsak's niece, he was quite surprise by it as well. That lead to an awkward conversation between Jane and Korsak.

It was Sunday night when Nicole took Stella back to her house.

"Hey Janie, you seem a little upset, do you want to talk about it?" Korsak asked, sitting beside her on the porch.

"No, I'm not okay. How could Stella do this to me? I was in love with her, apparently she didn't feel the same way."

"You'll be okay kid," Korsak pats her back.

"How can you be so sure about that?" Jane looked up at her.

"Well because you have Maura, you know I've rarely seen you and her apart. She is always going to be there for you, she makes you happy in ways Stella couldn't. You are very lucky to have a friend like Maura."

She nodded, "Yeah, you're right. As long as I have Maura I shouldn't have nothing to worry about."

"There you go," Korsak smiled. "You should always find the bright side of hard situations."

"Thanks Korsak, I feel better. Ma is very lucky to have you, but do not expect me to start calling you Dad."

"No worries, I rather you call me Korsak."

"I'm glad that's settled," Jane laughed. "Well I'm going back inside, it was good talking to you."

"You too Janie, you're mother should be proud of how strong you are."

That night Jane had went to sleep in Maura's arms, and this time there were no tears.

* * *

><p>"You ready for a new week at school Jane?" Maura asked her best friend. They had to see Stella at least half of the day with classes.<p>

"Yes, I'm ready, I'm not going to let Stella bother me. Korsak made me realize that I am much stronger than that."

"Well I'm very proud of you Jane," Maura leaned forward giving Jane a quick kiss on the cheek. "I will always be here for you," she squeezed Jane's hand.

"You are a really great friend, I hope you know."

"I do," she teased, "But thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime, now come on before we're late," Jane pulled Maura off to class. When arriving there a bright smile lit Jane's face. "Oh my God Maur, Frost is back."

The boy looks up after hearing his name, he grinned, "Jane Rizzoli and Maura Isles, I'd never thought I'd ever see you girls again," he gave them both a hug.

"So how was... wherever you went?" Jane asked sitting down next to him.

"I went to Chicago... it was cool, but I'm glad to be back. I actually met this girl who kinda reminded me of you."

"She reminded you of Jane?" Maura couldn't help but laugh.

"Never mind my friend over there," Jane shook her head. "Even though it's strange you actually found a girl like me, what was she like?"

"Well... she was um... good," Frost felt his body warm up.

"Oh my God Frost, you slept with this girl? That's freakin' creepy."

"She didn't look like you Jane, she was strong like you... and when she pinned me down, forget it."

"Never mind I don't want to hear anymore, that's just weird."

"You won't have to meet her, she was kind of sad I had to leave, but being there wasn't the same as being here in Boston."

"That's cool," Jane sighed.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Well one thing's for sure, Jane will never want to pin you down anymore," Maura smiled.

"Oh," Frost rubbed his neck, he looked away from Jane and smiled. "Um... who is that? She's kind of hot."

Jane and Maura both frowned, "Um Frost, that's my ex-girlfriend."

"Holy shit Jane, you landed a girl like that?"

"She left Jane for Korsak's niece," Maura points out.

"You mean that guy who is dating your mom?"

Jane nodded, and grunted as Stella walked over to the three.

"Hey guys," she smiled like nothing was wrong.

"Jane and I have nothing to say to you," Maura spoke up. Even though Maura wanted Jane, she still hated Stella what she did to her best friend.

Stella turns to Frost who threw his hands up, "If they have nothing to say I don't either."

"Um... alrighty... but I thought you would be happy for this Jane."

"Happy that the first girl I've loved in months does something like that?"

"Jane remember what you told me you were going to do earlier."

Jane groaned before nodding, "Well you lost me, and don't even think about trying to get me back because it's not going to happen."

"Whatever you say Janie," Stella shrugged and walked off.

"What a bitch," Frost shook his head. "Jane, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? I still thought you were doing your thing with Maura," he whispered.

"Things change Frostie," Jane whispers back. "Gosh this is going to be a long ass day."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes I know another short chapter (hope u liked the appearnace of Frost)... PLEASE help me throw ideas my way and let me know what you guys want to take place in the story that will lead up to Rizzles finally together cuz im kinda stuck on what else could happen. <strong>_

_**Also if you're on the fictionpress site follow my story 'Anything Can Happen' if you could it would mean the world to me.**_


End file.
